


Dream

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Because fuck canon, Bottom L (Death Note), Cute, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, L and Light Elope, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, So much fluff it will rot your teeth!, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Yagami Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Saturday is Light and L's favourite day of the week...Or, that fic where they elope and live happily ever after because canon didn't happen😌❤
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was inspired by a rather lame anon message left on my Tumblr denouncing my fics as 'Over the top with fluff' and 'Unrealistic' and suggesting I should 'Follow Canon' more. 🙄
> 
> Weeeellllll...
> 
> I DENY CANON, ANON! EP 25 ENDED IN A LOVE CONFESION AND HOT SEX AND NO ONE CAN CHANGE MY MIND! 😌
> 
> Anyways, that comment inspired me to write an onnoxiously fluffy fic where L and Light elope and here it is in all its unrealistic, fluffy, smutty glory! 😍💖❤😍 
> 
> Enjoy!

Light awoke to soft sunlight spilling into the bedroom and a warm, heavy body curled next to his. He stretched languidly, sighing in pleasure as his joints popped gently and aching muscles stretched out. He and his lover had had quite the workout last night and he was feeling a little sore but  _ very _ satisfied. Not that that would stop him from celebrating the beginning of the weekend by doing it all again, of course. 

It was Saturday and that meant he and his lover had a lie on and the whole weekend to look forward to. Saturdays were Light's favourite day of the week. There was nothing but sweet kisses, breakfast in bed and lovemaking until well past noon and then after that, a movie and (probably) more lovemaking in the evening. No cases. No responsibilities. Saturday was their day to spend exactly how they pleased, and that was usually in one another's arms. 

"Hey" Light ruffled the fluffy black hair peeking out from the duvet with his hand, "Awake yet?"

A muffled 'No' came from somewhere under the duvet and it made Light snort in amusement. Sometimes he found it difficult to believe L ever had insomnia, the man certainly slept like a baby now! Waking him up for work took the skill and dedication of an army general and the patience of a saint. Thankfully, Light knew just how to rouse his sleepy lover. 

"Are you certain about that?" Light cooed, reaching under the duvet and tickling up the side of L's torso. Predictably, L shrieked and shied away from the touch. 

"Yes! I'm certain!" L gasped through laughter as Light began tickling his chest, "Stop that! I'm awake! Light! Stop it you bas-Ah!"

Light snickered as he ceased the tickling and instead stroked down the sides of L's chest in a slow, sensuous way that made L squirm and press his morning erection against his thigh. "Mm, yes, you certainly are  _ up  _ aren't you, Darling?" Light purred, feeling his own cock begin to twitch and harden in anticipation. 

"Light…" L moaned, doe eyed and sultry as Light's clever hand dipped below his waist to grasp his cock. "Fuck, that feels good" L gasped as Light circled the tip with his thumb. He couldn't help but buck his hips, eager to feel more of that soft, knowing touch. 

"Tell me what you want, Baby" Light breathed into that mess of black hair, continuing to stroke and tease at a deliberately slow pace, "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, Darling. I'll give you anything"

L shuddered, his mind going blank as he felt those long fingers slip down his length to trace the pulsing vein. What he wanted? God, he wanted everything. Light's lips, his touches, his cock… 

"Light" L kicked the duvet off and wriggled closer to him, "God,  _ fuck _ " L's voice sounded strained and Light smirked, stroking a little faster as L's toes curled at the sensations. 

"Fuck? Is that what you want, L? For me to fuck you?" Light cooed, enjoying teasing L just a little too much. It was always satisfying to hear his stoic lover beg for it. 

L hissed out a 'Yes' and rolled his hips to meet those languid pulls, "Want you" he panted against the soft curve of Light's neck, "Need you.  _ Please _ Light"

Light hummed in acknowledgement, his free hand already drifting down L's back to cup his ass. Unsurprisingly, L was still wet and loose from the previous night's love making. His hole was probably a bit red and puffy and Light's own hips and thighs could sympathize, but damn if he wasn't ready to go again! 

Light pulled L in for a kiss as he sank a finger inside him. L squirmed in his arms, legs spreading to offer Light easier access. Light sucked on L's tongue, his cock rock hard as it pressed demandingly against L's. 

It was messy, sloppy but somehow perfect and the two lovers writhed together as Light diligently worked L open for him. By the time he had three fingers buried in L's ass, L was nipping and biting at his throat in frantic desperation. 

Light pulled away just long enough to fumble for the lube, not that he really needed it. L was still leaking his come from the night before and he was lost but Light wouldn't risk hurting him. He'd never hurt his L. 

Light smoothly rolled them over and pulled L's legs up. L promptly wrapped them around Light's waist and tugged him down for another long kiss. This was his favourite way to have sex. To look straight up at Light and have his arms and legs fully wrapped around the one he loved. 

Light moaned softly into the kiss, his cock throbbing with need as he shifted into position. With ease, he guided himself into L's body and slowly sank inside. They shuddered against one another, never breaking the kiss until they were fully joined together. 

"God" Light groaned as he dipped his head to suck on L's neck. L tipped his head back, exposing his throat to his lover. It was littered with purple love bites and Light lapped at them, determined to cover every inch of soft white skin he could. 

"I know" L moaned, rocking his hips gently so he could feel Light's hardness shift within him, "It's always so good with us" L sighed, utterly enraptured as he watched the muscles in Light's shoulders quiver. 

"Always will be" Light promised, pressing a reverant kiss to L's pulse point. "Just me and you. All we need"

L nodded, tears misting his eyes as Light began to thrust gently. They'd turned their backs on everything and everyone to be together. Light was no longer Kira and he was no longer L. They were Lewis and Alex now, just two young men who loved one another and lived in Toronto. 

Sometimes L still couldn't quite believe they'd done it. That they'd  _ eloped _ but here they were, three years later, blissfully free from Shinigami's, Death Notes and those tiring games they used to play when they were Detective and Suspect. Now they were Private Investigators for the Toronto City Police and they revealed in their blissful new life together. 

"Ah! Yes,  _ there _ !" L sank his nails into Light's shoulders and tightened his inner walls around him as the tip of Light's cock nudged his prostate. "More! Oh god, Light!"

Light felt a full body shiver ripple through him at just how  _ sexy _ that was and eagerly snapped his hips forward, aiming for that spot that made L writhe and claw at him.

The bed creaked as they clung to one another, sweaty bodies straining as they worked towards climax. 

"Fuck, L! I'm gonna come!" Light panted as he rocked faster, his ass flexing as he buried himself in that tight heat over and over again. 

"Ah! Me t-to!" L stuttered, his legs shaking with the force of Light's thrusts. The bed was all but  _ groaning _ beneath them, the headboard slamming against the wall as Light pounded into him. Not for the first time did L feel grateful they didn't have neighbors. 

Light suddenly seized, his whole body freezing as he let out a loud groan. L felt the thick cock within him pulse and then the warm splash of come deep inside. It was enough to send him over the edge and he joined Light in ecstasy, screaming Light's name as he shot his load all over his stomach and chest. 

Light quivered through his release and clutched at L tightly, head spinning from the feeling of L clamping down around his still spurting cock. 

Eventually the pleasure subsided and left them both basking in the afterglow. Light collapsed on top of L, softening cock still buried within him as they exchanged soft words of adoration and even softer, feather-light kisses. 

They slept and when Light next awoke it was 11:20. L was sprawled out beneath him and Light chuckled at the thin strand of saliva connecting L's mouth to the pillow. He pulled away, his soft cock having already slipped out of L's body, and quietly climbed off the bed. 

_ 'Need to think about breakfast' _ Light took one last longing glance at those lovely long legs and headed out to the kitchen. He decided he'd surprise L with pancakes drenched in Maple Syrup since it was one of his favourite dishes from their adoptive homeland. 

Despite feeling sticky and a bit gross, Light swiftly made the pancakes and some tea, eager to get back to L so they could eat and have a shower together. 

Light platted the pancakes up and returned to the bedroom, surprised to see the bed empty. L emerged a few seconds later with the most adorable grimace on his face. 

"You come like a racehorse, Light" L grumbled as he scrubbed at his eyes, his words insinuating he'd just had to squeeze out Light's 'leavings' "I feel disgusting"

"Me too" Light chirped, eyes shining at how gorgeous those hickeys looked in the bright sunlight. It was looking like another concealer job for work on Monday. 

L sniffed the air and suddenly perked up at the scent of sugar. 

"But pancakes  _ always _ come before a shower" L swiftly changed tack, mouth watering at the sight of all those fluffy, sugary pancakes. 

"That they do" Light climbed back into bed and patted the empty space next to him. "Besides, we have all day to shower and get gross and sticky again anyway"

L felt a sizzle of lust shoot through him at the words and hastily clambered back into bed. He wolfed down his pancakes and helped himself to the pancakes Light had gallantly offered him from his own plate. With full bellies, they lay back on the bed and cuddled up together, content to listen to the sounds of the world around them. 

"Light" L mumbled after several moments of reflective silence, "Do you ever regret what we did? Running away I mean"

Light continued to trace small circles on L's belly as he pondered that question. "There are things I wish could have turned out differently, yes" Light shifted so they were face to face, "I wish I'd had more time with my sister. I wish I could have destroyed Rem but I could never regret leaving with you, L. If we didn't leave we both know we'd probably be dead by now"

L's eyes darkened at the thought and he pressed closer to Light, comforted and reassured by his body heat. "Do you ever miss it? Being God?"

Light smiled sadly, because  _ yes _ sometimes he missed the power of the Death Note. "I was never a god, L, you helped me see that. I was never a god and you were never the perfect Detective. We helped each other see their weaknesses and became one another strength. If I had to do it all again tomorrow, I would make the same choice because I became more than a God. I became your lover and that means everything. I could never go back"

L smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Me either, Light. It's like I'm living a dream and I don't want to wake up"

Light smiled against L's lips, his eyes a warm golden brown that seemed to glow from within with sheer contentment. 

"It's just you and me, L, and our dream so don't worry because no one can wake us up from it"

L closed his eyes and cuddled against his lover, having a shower suddenly the last thing on his mind. Let them be sticky and disgusting together. As long as he didn't have to leave Light's side he was content. Light ran his fingers through L's hair, his eyes soft with adoration as L dozed off once again. 

Light reached for the remote on his bedside table and closed the blinds before settling back down to hold L in his arms. 

_ 'Perhaps i'll just have five more minutes…' _

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Let me know! 💖


End file.
